Bunny
by Nydimen
Summary: [Child!AU] [Human!AU] A Crowley no le ponen demasiado emocionado los parques de juegos, ¡él ya era un chico grande y no jugaba con niños! Aunque puede que aquel día en particular encuentre alguien que le llame la atención.


A Anthony no le agradaba demasiado la idea de jugar en un parque lleno de niños ruidosos, pero su madre lo había arrastrado hasta ahí ya que no tenía con quien dejarlo a pesar de que el pelirrojo le había dicho miles de veces que podía quedarse solo en casa teniendo tan solo nueve años. ¡Él ya era un chico grande!

Aún así fue por ahí a sentarse lejos de todo el bullicio que provocaban los gritos y risotadas de los niños que jugaban en ese parque. Sabía que si bien normalmente su madre toleraba cuando llegaba a portarse mal o a rezongar no lo hacía cuando tenía que ver a ese hombre tan alto con una sonrisa que daba de todo menos confianza.

Crowley, como le gustaba que le llamaran en realidad, prefería estar alejado de aquel hombre y de su madre cuando ella tenía que ir a verlo. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaban y Gabriel, como se llamaba ese hombre, no le caía bien a Crowley. Y viceversa, por lo que era mejor estar alejado.

Suspiró aburrido, esperaba que aquella reunión que Beel, su madre, tenía con Gabriel acabara lo más pronto posible para regresar juntos a casa, tal vez ordenarían pizza, pizza de pepperoni o de jamón…

"¡H-He dicho que me des mi conejo, Michael! No te he hecho nada."

Una vocecita temblorosa llamó su atención y levantando la mirada buscó el lugar de donde provenía. No muy lejos de ahí, cerca del cajón donde había arena para construir castillos y esas cosas, pudo observar a un niño más o menos de su edad, algo rellenito. Este saltaba insistentemente intentando alcanzar un conejo de peluche que era sostenido por una niña mucho más alta, la cual parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho.

"¡Vamos, Aziraphale! ¿Es que no eres un niño grande ya? Los niños grandes no juegan con conejos de peluche."

"¡Dámelo Michael! Por favor…"

Crowley se sintió un poco abrumado ante la escena. Nunca había tenido un sentido de la justicia muy grande y normalmente cuando observaba ese tipo de cosas no se metía, pensaba que era mejor cuidar de uno mismo y que los demás hicieran lo mismo también. Pero había algo que le picaba en el pecho, y ese algo se intensificó cuando pudo notar como las lágrimas se formaban en esos ojos azules tan grandes.

"Por favor dame mi conejo…"

"Aw, ¿Vas a llorar?"

La niña, más rápida que el rubio, tiró el peluche hacia un arbusto y empujó sin cuidado al otro, haciendo que cayera de un sentón en la arena.

Crowley se mordió la lengua y de forma instintiva se levantó, infló el pecho y dando grandes pasos se acercó a donde esos dos estaban.

"¡Oye tú, niña!" La de cabellos negros se volteó y lo miró sin una expresión concreta en la cara. Crowley así continuó, parándose entre el lloroso rubio y ella. "¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? Es bastante fácil molestar a alguien pequeño, pero ¿qué tal si te metes conmigo?"

La niña titubeó, Crowley sonrió divertido al observar aquello. Sabía que probablemente no sería capaz de meterse en una pelea con alguien de su tamaño y encima un niño, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a dar algunos jalones de cabello y mordidas si era necesario, hacía tiempo que no se metía en problemas y sonaba divertido. Por supuesto que nada de esto lo estaba haciendo por el rubio quien se había enderezado un poco confundido por la aparición de Crowley, claro que no, lo hacía porque era divertido meterse en problemas… ¿Verdad?

"Puff" Empezó la niña quien se sacudió el vestido blanco que llevaba como si algo hubiera caído en la tela tan limpia. "¿Por qué me metería con alguien como tú? Esto era entre ese de allá-" pateó la arena un poco, haciendo que cayera sobre la camisa del rubio y se ensuciara. "-Y yo. No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo."

Sin más dio media vuelta y se fue. Crowley suspiró, oh, la verdad es que sí hubiera disfrutado jalar ese cabello negro, sobre todo si le pertenecía a alguien tan insolente.

Un pequeño quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por fin volteó a ver al aparente dueño del conejito de peluche que ahora estaba desaparecido entre los arbustos.

Crowley se quedó callado mientras observaba cómo el niño, más bajito que él, se sacudía la ropa y se limpiaba las mejillas sucias del llanto. Le miró y sonriendo un poquito dijo por fin: "Gracias por ayudarme."

Crowley guardó sus manos en su chaqueta negra y desvió la mirada. Por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado de ser reconocido como el héroe de esta historia. "No te estaba ayudando. Solo no me parecía justo que ella se metiera con alguien pequeño, debería hacerlo con alguien que sea igual de grande que ella, es más interesante."

Una risita brotó de los labios del rubio y Crowley le miró como si estuviera loco, con las mejillas ardiendo ligeramente. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

"Si tú lo dices." Observó al rubio mirar a su alrededor un poco preocupado, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar otra vez. El pelirrojo otra vez se tuvo que morder la lengua ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo con sólo verlo?

"Oh no… E-El Señor Conejo… Se ha perdido."

Crowley negó con la cabeza y casualmente caminó hasta el arbusto donde había visto al conejo caer, sintiendo la mirada sorprendida del rubio seguirle. Así se adentró en ellos y después de un rato salió con el conejo blanco, ahora un poco tierroso, entre sus manos.

Se lo tendió al rubio quien no cabía en su alegría y este lo tomó para abrazarlo con cuidado.

"¡Rescataste al Señor Conejo! ¡Gracias, gracias!"

El pelirrojo de sintió aún más abochornado, ¿qué era todo eso de agradecerle por sacar un peluche de un arbusto? ¿Y eso de sonreír tan amplio y actuar tan lindo? ¿Lindo? ¿Podía usar esa palabra para describir a otro niño?

Unos labios suaves estampandose contra su mejilla le sacaron de sus pensamientos. El rubio le había besado la mejilla y ahora le miraba mientras sonreía como uno de esos ángeles que alguna vez había visto en la televisión.

Abrió la boca para reclamar pero no pudo decir nada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder aún más. ¡Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien, además de su mamá muy de vez en cuando, le había besado la mejilla! ¿No se suponía que debía reaccionar con asco como cuando a Ligur lo besó en la mejilla una niña en la escuela por culpa de un reto tonto?

Observó al rubio asustarse y decir, desviando sus ojos azules hacia otro lado.

"¿Tal vez no debí haber hecho eso?"

A Crowley le pareció que nunca había visto a alguien que se pareciera más a un conejo que ese niño. Sus ojos grandes y sus expresiones le recordaban a uno.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, escuchando como el otro suspiraba de alivio.

"Soy Aziraphale."

"Yo soy A-" Negó con la cabeza. "Crowley."

"¿_Crawley_?"

"No." El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño, provocando otra risita en el rubio. "_Crowley_."

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con el Señor Conejo, Crowley?"

Crowley le miró dudoso. ¿Qué clase de cosa podían jugar? Él ya era muy grande para juegos de todos modos. Abrió la boca para responder cuando escuchó la característica voz de su mamá llamándole.

Ambos niños voltearon al lado y se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Aziraphale exclamar, acercándose rápido a Gabriel, quien parecía venir caminando al lado de Beel.

"¡Papá!"

_Oh. _

"Aziraphale." Empezó a hablar el otro, apartando al rubio del abrazo que quería darle y tomando su mano con un tanto de firmeza. "Ya te he dicho que me digas _Gabriel._"

"O-Oh…" Crowley apretó los dientes al ver cómo Aziraphale bajaba la mirada. "Sí, Gabriel."

Ignorando esto Gabriel, aún sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Aziraphale, se volteó a hablar con su madre. "No sabía que Anthony conocía al pequeño Aziraphale."

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Beel mientras tomaba de un hombro a Crowley y algo exasperada decía. "Es una lástima que ya tengamos que irnos. Despídete de Gabriel y de Aziraphale, Crowley."

Crowley no se molestó en mirar a Gabriel, poniendo toda su atención en el pequeño rubio que aún abrazaba al pequeño conejo contra su pecho utilizando su mano libre.

"Adiós Aziraphale."

Aziraphale sonrió y Crowley otra vez sintió raro en su pecho.

"Adiós Crowley."

Hecho esto Gabriel inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de Beel y dio media vuelta, jalando bruscamente al rubio de la mano. Crowley frunció el ceño al alcanzar a escuchar cómo regañaba a Aziraphale por su camisa sucia.

Beel jaló con cuidado a Crowley para hacerle caminar hacia la salida del parque.

"No me gusta Gabriel." Habló el pelirrojo con un tono de voz rencoroso que hizo a la mujer soltar una risa. "A ti no te gusta nadie, Crowley."

Crowley ya no estaba tan seguro de que no le gustara nadie en lo absoluto.

Tal vez desde aquel día había una excepción de ojos azules y manos pequeñas.

* * *

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esto tan cortito, Good Omens es mi adoración ahora mismo y ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos. ¡Gracias otra vez por pasarse por aquí!_


End file.
